Hope and Fate
by WillySpooky
Summary: Alternatives Ende zu 6x13 "The Daredevil in the Mold" Booth trifft auf Brennan nachdem er mit seiner Freundin einen romantischen Abend verbringen wollte...


**Titel:** Hope and Fate  
**Autor:** Willy Spooky  
**Beta-Reader:** Nicole  
**FSK: **12 Jahre  
**Spoiler:** Season 6 Episode 13  
**Inhalt:** Alternatives Ende zu 6x13 "The Daredevil in the Mold" Booth trifft auf Brennan nachdem er seiner Freundin einen romantischen Abend verbringen wollte... 

**Kurze Notiz:** Ich habe diese FanFiction vor der Ausstrahlung in den USA geschrieben. Ich hoffe sie gefällt euch. Auf die 2. Hälfte der Staffel und auf das Ende von Hannah.

**Disclaimer:**  
"Alle Charaktere aus der Serie Bones gehören Fox. Diese Fanfiction dient der Unterhaltung und ist ohne jedes finanzielle Interesse geschrieben und veröffentlicht worden. Verantwortung und Copyright für den Inhalt der Geschichte verbleiben beim jeweiligen Autor. Eine Verletzung von Urheberrechten ist nicht beabsichtigt."

**Hope and Fate**

Es war Abend in Washington DC. Nach ihrem letzten einem gelösten Fall, in dem die Täterin ihren Nachbar heimtückisch ermordete, entschied sich Dr. Temperance Brennan direkt nach der Arbeit einen Drink im Founding Fathers zu sich zu nehmen, wie sie es sonst immer mit ihrem Partner Seeley Booth getan hatte. Doch seit ihr Partner eine Freundin hatte, fiel der Drink immer öfters aus. Am Anfang war sie dann alleine in etwas trinken gegangen. Jedoch merkte sie schnell, dass es nicht mehr das Selbe war. Sie ließ es.

Lange hatte sie nachgedacht, ob sie Booth nicht einfach fragen sollte, ob er mit ihr etwas trinken gehen würde und schließlich hatte sie den Schritt gewagt. In den letzten Wochen hatte sich ihre Partnerschaft wieder verbessert. Sie verbrachten wieder mehr Zeit miteinander. Brennan wusste zwar nicht den Grund, aber das war zurzeit egal. Doch eines hatte sie bemerkt. Sobald sie den Namen Hannah in den Mund nahm, vermochte ihr Partner das Gespräch schnell in eine andere Richtung zu lenken. Sie wusste, dass es keine gute Idee wäre nach dem Grund zu fragen. Doch zu diesem Zeitpunkt, da Brennan sich ihrer Gefühle für Booth sicher war, wollte sie das alles nicht hören. Sie war zwar mit Hannah befreundet, doch wusste sie selbst nicht wirklich wieso. Würde Hannah keine Beziehung mit ihrem Partner führen, wären sie sich nie begegnet, selbst wenn, wäre die Chance sehr klein gewesen, dass sie sich angefreundet hätten.

Booth hatte ihr Angebot, mit ihr etwas trinken zu gehen, dankend abgelehnt und meinte, dass er etwas Romantisches mit Hannah geplant habe. Als Brennan dies hörte, war ihr, nicht zum ersten Mal in der letzten Zeit, zum weinen zumute, doch sie war nicht die Art von Frau, die wegen eines Mannes in Tränen ausbrach. Zumindest nicht oft. Sie wollte und konnte es einfach nicht mehr hören. Sie machte sich auf den Weg nach Hause, denn dort wollte sie eigentlich in aller Ruhe an ihrem Buch weiterschreiben, doch Booth ging ihr einfach nicht aus dem Kopf. Sie fragte sich immer wieder, was Booth Romantisches wohl für Hannah geplant hatte. Sie hatte bemerkt, dass er sich schon die ganze Woche seltsam verhalten hatte, war aber sensibel genug gewesen, nicht nachzufragen.

Als sie nach mehr als einer halben Stunde immer noch auf die weiße Word- Seite starrte, entschied sie sich, doch etwas trinken zu gehen. Es war ihr egal, ob sie alleine ging oder nicht, sie musste einfach den Kopf frei bekommen.

Im _Founding Fathers _angekommen, bestellte sie sich ein Glas Rotwein und setzte sich an die Theke. Nicht lange und sie bemerkte, dass sie die Blicke einiger Männer auf sich zog. Früher hatte sie sich darüber gefreut, doch zurzeit konnte sie dies nicht genießen, da Booth der Mann war, von dem sie sich einen solchen Blick wünschte.

Nachdenkend an der Theke sitzend, merkte sie, wie sich ein Mann neben sie niederließ. Sie hatte weder Lust auf ein Gespräch noch mit jemandem zu flirten, also vermied sie es aufzuschauen. Als sie es nach einigen Sekunden doch tat, stellte sie erstaunt fest, dass es Booth war, der sich neben sie gesetzt hatte.

Brennan betrachtete ihren Partner näher und musste dabei feststellen, dass für einen Mann, der einen romantischen Abend verbringen wollte, war er erstens viel zu früh wieder zurück und zweitens sah sein Gesichtsausdruck aus, als würde es seit drei Tagen regnen.

„Ich will nicht darüber reden." Booth schaute sich nach dem Barkeeper um.

„Ich mache mir Sorgen." Brennan war zwar nie ein Mensch gewesen, der sich in das Leben anderer einmischen wollte, doch bei Booth machte sie das ständig.

„Hannah und ich, wir sind nicht mehr zusammen." Brennan hatte mit Vielem gerechnet, aber nicht damit. Sie wollte ihren Partner trösten, doch wusste sie nicht genau wie. Sie brauchte mehr Fakten, um etwas Aufbauendes zu sagen.

„Was ist passiert?" Brennan schaute ihren Partner an und versuchte Augenkontakt herzustellen, doch Booth schaute wieder nach unten.

„Ich wollte Hannah einen Heiratsantrag machen."

Brennan`s Herz blieb stehen. Sie wusste, dass sie nichts sagen konnte, denn ihre Stimme würde versagen. Sie wollte das Nachfolgende nicht hören, wollte dieses Gespräch nicht führen.

„Ich dachte immer, dass ich mit Hannah die richtige Frau für mich gefunden hätte. Eine, mit der ich alt werden könnte. Mit der ich in 30 Jahren immer noch glücklich zusammen bin." Booth schluckte. Er wusste, dass er Brennan wehtat. Er wusste, dass sie nichts über Hannah und ihn hören wollte. Doch Booth wusste auch, dass dieser Abend die beste Möglichkeit bot, die Situation mit Brennan wieder zu bereinigen.  
Es tat ihm weh, seine Beziehung mit Hannah zu beenden, aber er fühlte auch etwas Erleichterung, denn er hatte festgestellt, dass er den größten Fehler seines bisherigen Lebens machen würde.

„Ich war mit Sweets einen Ring kaufen. Er war richtig teuer, aber als ich zu Hause ankam und ihn mir noch einmal anschaute, merkte ich, dass er überhaupt nicht zu Hannah passen würde. Wie konnte ich einen Verlobungsring kaufen, der nicht mal zu meiner Freundin passt?" Booth erzählte seine Geschichte weiter und hoffte inständig, dass Brennan ihm bis zum Ende folgen würde, denn das Ende war das Wichtigste.

„Ich habe einen romantischen Abend geplant. Ich wollte Hannah den Antrag an der Arlington Memorial Bridge machen, weil es dort sehr romantisch ist. Ich hatte alles genau geplant, was ich sagen will und vieles mehr. Doch plötzlich kam es mir das Alles so falsch vor. Der Ring fühlte sich nicht mehr richtig an. Ich meine, ich liebe Hannah." Booth sah, wie Brennan zusammenzuckte.

„Und trotzdem kann ich mir jetzt nicht mehr wirklich vorstellen, mit ihr in 30 Jahren noch glücklich zu sein. Es funktioniert einfach nicht mehr."

Brennan schaute ihn fragend an.

„Als du mir vor einem Jahr das Herz gebrochen hast, habe ich mir geschworen, dass ich es nicht zulassen würde, dass mir eine Frau noch einmal so weh tun würde. Ich wollte weiter machen. Mir eine Frau suchen. Ich wollte mir einreden, dass es noch andere, bessere Frauen gibt als dich, Bones. Ich wollte mir einreden, dass ich mit einer anderen Frau genau so glücklich sein könnte, wie ich es mit dir wäre." Nun schaute Booth Brennan das erste Mal richtig in die Augen.

„Hannah war zur falschen Zeit, am falschen Ort. Es war einfach mit ihr. Ich genoss unsere gemeinsame Zeit. Sie schaffte es fast, dass ich nicht mehr an dich denken musste. Doch als ich wieder zu Hause war und wir unsere Partnerschaft fortsetzten, war es nicht mehr so einfach die Mauer, die ich zwischen uns aufgebaut hatte, aufrecht zu erhalten. Als Hannah dann nach Washington kam, stürzte ich mich in eine Beziehung mit ihr, um wirklich jedem zu beweisen, dass ich Hannah liebte. Ich selbst musste es mir immer wieder einreden, um es zu glauben." Er sah Tränen in ihren Augen. Er hasste es wirklich, wenn die Frau, die er über alles liebte, weinen musste.

„Es tut mir Leid, Bones. Ich weiß, dass es dir weh tut, das alles zu hören. Du bist die Frau, die ich liebe. Die Frau, die ich seit dem Moment liebe, in dem ich sie das erste Mal gesehen habe. Ich weiß, dass das letzte Jahr nicht leicht für uns beide war." Brennan nickte und gab ihm das Zeichen weiter zu reden.

„Ich ging mit Hannah zu der Brücke, den Ring, der nicht zu ihr passte, in der Tasche. Ich sagte zu ihr, dass ich die Beziehung beenden möchte. Sie schien es auf irgendeine Art und Weise gewusst zu haben. Sie versuchte mich noch niemals vom Gegenteil zu überzeugen. Sie sah traurig aus. Sie stellte keine Fragen nach dem Wie und Warum." Booth leerte seinen Drink in einem Zug und stellte das Glas wieder ab.

„In diesem Moment zieht sie bei mir aus."

Brennan brauchte einen Moment, um das Gesagte zu verarbeiten. Sie wusste nicht, was sie jetzt machen sollte. Sie wollte ihn in den Arm nehmen und ihm zuflüstern, dass alles gut werden würde. Doch auf der anderen Seite stellte sie seine Gefühle, die er ihr gestanden hatte, immer noch in Frage. Booth hatte ihr zwar sein Verhalten, das er die letzten Monate ihr gegenüber an den Tag gelegt hatte, erklärt, doch sie war nicht davon überzeugt, dass es ihm so ernst war, wie er gesagt hatte. Schließlich war er direkt zu einer anderen Frau geflüchtet, als sie damals eine Beziehung mit ihm abgelehnt hatte.

„Wie kann ich mir deiner Gefühle sicher sein, Booth?" Brennan brauchte eine Antwort. Sie liebte Booth mehr als alles andere auf dieser Welt, doch wollte sie sicher sein, dass er ihr das Herz nicht noch einmal brechen würde.

„Bones. Ich weiß, ich habe den einen oder anderen Fehler gemacht, aber meine Gefühle für dich darfst du nicht in Frage stellen."

Brennan schüttelte den Kopf. „Warum sollte ich dir glauben, wenn du dich das letzte Mal doch so schnell in eine neue Beziehung gestürzt hast? Noch einmal könnte ich das nicht ertragen."

Brennan versuchte ihre Tränen zurück zu halten, doch es gelang ihr immer weniger.

„Ich weiß, ich kann diesen Fehler nicht mehr gut machen, aber ich kann dir sagen, dass ich keinen mehr liebe als dich. Du bist und bleibst die Einzigste für mich. Sieben Jahren trage ich diese Wahrheit mit mir herum und wenn du mir das im Moment nicht glauben willst oder kannst, so werde ich dir ab jetzt jeden Tag beweisen, dass du mir das Wichtigste auf der Welt bist." Brennan konnte ihre Tränen nicht mehr zurück halten, auch Booth liefen nun Tränen die Wangen herunter. Brennan umarmte ihren Partner. Sie wusste, dass Booth es ernst meinte, doch trotzdem war es nicht einfach für sie, sich auf das Neue zwischen ihnen einzulassen.

Sie gab ihr bestes und wurde jeden Tag von Booth und einem weiteren Beweis seiner Liebe zu ihr belohnt.

ENDE


End file.
